hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy vs Tails
vs One minute melee One day Sonic and Tails went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza to kick butt and eat pizza and they ate all their pizza. Sonic destroyed Bonnie and Chica. All that was left was Foxy Golden Freddy and Freddy Fazbear. Suddenly Foxy lunged at Sonic and bite his head. Sonic:help me! Tails:sonic! Foxy looked at tail and dropped Sonic. The blue speedy hedgehog was to hurt to fight back.Sonic was still alive and he will heal. Tails will have to hold Foxy off. Who will be outfoxed? Fight! Tails pulled out his arm cannon charged a beam and blasted it however Foxy dodged due to his speed and ran at Tail. Foxy slashed his chest with his hook and bit his skull. Before the teeth hit the frontal lobe Tails hit Foxy with his tails. Foxy emitted a screech that shook the whole pizza. Tails spun his tails and flew in the air 50 Tails hovered above Foxy. Tail dropped several bombs. Foxy was buried in bomb. All of them explode and Foxy was sent flying. Tails hit the floor. Foxy was pretty mad and ran at Tails. Before Tails had time to react he was met with several slashes on the chest and on his stomach. Foxy chomped down on Tails's head. Tails is pratically a bloody mess. Suddenly Tails summoned the medi bot and an aura sorrounded him. 40 All of Tails's wounds disappeared. Foxy lunged at Tails. He chomped on tails's neck and spun him around. He threw Tails aside.Tear appeared in Tail's eyes he was going to die. Foxy ran at him. Suddenly Tails grabbed Foxy by the feet. He spun his tails and lifted him up 30 In one desperate attempt to get Tails to let go Foxy bit Tails's wrist his teeth ripping the flesh. This didn't stop tails at all. Tails taughtingly flew around the pizzerea. Foxy screeched to the top of his voice box. The screech making Tails's ears bleed. Tail released Foxy. Foxy did his jumpscare from fnaf 2. Foxy stabbed Tails right in his gut. Foxy's mouth was on Tail's skull ready to preform the bite of 15 on Tails. Tails attached a bomb on Foxy and ran away as it exploded. 20 Foxy wasn't to happy about being blown up and ran at Tails. Big mistake Tails's had a trick up his non existant sleeve. Tails revved up his spindash and hit the blindly running animatronic point blaint. Foxy slashed at the ball with his hook. In one final attempt to ward off Tails. Foxy bit Tails and shook him. He threw tails at the floor. Foxy emitted a screech that shook Tail's bones causing him to almost stumble over. Tails pulled out his projectile ring and threw it at Foxy.. The result was Foxy's chest getting damaged and Tails to regain his balance. 10 Tails pulled out the magic hand and fired it. The result was horrible for foxy the chain impaling Foxy's chest unlike Luigi foxy was still alive. Foxy began to run at Tails. But He couldn't get to him. Tails's began to taunt him like this 5 Tails pulls out his arm cannon charged a beam and fired. Luckily for Foxy he was freed from the magic hand due to the explosive destroying it. However Foxy was reduced to an endoskelaton. The Endoskelaton that used to be Foxy's in one final attempt to kill Tails ran at him. Hopefully Foxy's endoskelaton can kill him just him at the last second. No Foxy's endoskelaton went up in a firey inferno due to the heat of the arm cannon Foxy's endoskelaton slumped to blast melting away. K.O.! This Melee's victory goes to Tails! Epilouge: Out came a soul from Foxy's melting endoskelaton the same happened to Bonnie and Chica's. The souls all said something to Tails and Sonic(who had recovered) Souls:thank you for freeing us The souls moved on in the after life. All that was left was Freddy and golden freddy. Category:One Minute Melees